


Nickelback's Got Nothing On You

by priince22ofzen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hermaphroditic Trolls, M/M, One Shot, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Public Sex, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priince22ofzen/pseuds/priince22ofzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even the mall can distract Dave from the fact they haven't so much as touched for four days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nickelback's Got Nothing On You

**Author's Note:**

> -throws DaveSol at everyone-  
> This was, as always, written alongside the fairest Sollux in the land, priince22ofzen.  
> From the same post-SBURB AU as Margarita Night.

The mall never really seemed to change.

Those same slightly gaudy tile floors, the seasonal decorations in store windows, the endless flood of people coming and going and buying and spending. Dave held Sollux’s hand tight to pull him through the crowd, even though he had no real idea where he was going- there was no particular mission for this trip. It was mostly because the weather outside was crap (too cold for Dave’s Texan sensibilities, too bright for Sollux’s nocturnal troll eyes) and they were both going to murder each other if they played one more round of Mortal Kombat. Dave was still paying the price for that stupid fucking bet they’d made a few days ago- a spur of the moment deal because the troll had gotten fed up with Dave trying to distract him while he was gaming. Dave should have known he could never beat Sollux at Starcraft, but his pride hadn’t let him back down. And now here he was, practically aching with need. He wasn’t quite sure how long the goddamn sex cutoff would last, since the troll had to be just as desperate as him, but the Gemini could be infamously stubborn when he wanted to be. And a bet was a bet, after all. If only Dave had known Sollux would take it so damn seriously.

He tugged Sollux on through the crowds, spotting a promising-looking music store and leading the way inside. Too mainstream and pop-ridden for his tastes, but the Gemini probably liked it.

Sollux’s ass looked really good in those pants.  
Goddammit, Dave was going to die before the troll gave in. The mall was supposed to be a distraction from all that.

Sollux would never deny that he was the worst kind of cockblocking asshole in any universe.   
The kind that made bets with his boyfriend that he knew he could win, the kind that was so sick of being distracted when he played his video games - which were serious business, by the way - that he was willing to take a ‘vow of celibacy’ for however long it took for Dave to get the point. The troll was completely okay with not fucking Dave on a daily basis, all things considered. Sure, there were moments when he caught the flash of hot, desperate need across the human’s face, and he almost caved in… almost. But he was a stubborn son of a bitch, if nothing else, and he had lasted for… what, three days now? Four? For a couple with as much sexual drive as they had, that was pretty damn incredible.

Trailing after Dave now as he weaved through the crowds at the mall, the Gemini ducked into the music store after the blond and shrugged his shoulders to ‘shake off’ the feeling of being squished between people. He slipped his hand free of his boyfriend’s, dichromatic eyes flickering around the store as a tune he recognized vaguely played on the overhead. He hadn’t opted for anything out of the ordinary - a mustard yellow shirt, long-sleeved with gray rings winding up the arms, and one of his more comfortable pair of skinny jeans in a matching dark gray. His usual shoes. Nothing special. 

It didn’t affect his wardrobe choice at all that his ass looked fabulous in those jeans, and he absolutely knew it.

“Tho ith it jutht you that hath crappy tathte in muthic, or do all humanth do that?” Sollux attempted to make conversation, shoving his hands into his pockets and wandering over to one of the CD bins. 

Dave huffed as he followed Sollux over to the bin- the tinny-voiced singer over the radio was wailing about how much she wanted some dude. Dave knew the feeling well. Still, he managed to shake his head indignantly at the troll’s words. “Dude, you know my beats are the shit. It’s just all these posers that think they’re so unique for relating to a song about love and growing up.” He glanced around at the few store patrons and waved a lazy hand, which somehow found itself landing on Sollux’s hip. Dave slid up behind the troll to look over his shoulder at the CD bin- unnessacary, since there was plenty of space on either side of them, but hey, it wasn’t Dave’s fault that Sollux was hogging the best angle. Or something. Dave rested his chin on the Gemini’s sharp shoulder, hooking one finger through the troll’s belt loop. Just a casual touch, he told himself. He’s your boyfriend, you don’t have to get turned on just by being close to him. You’re just looking at CDs. Yeah, see, you recognize that band, they had that song where they   
wow Sollux smelled really good.

Yes, Dave scolded himself, you know that already. Just don’t think about that. Oh look, the lead singer of that band… you recognize him, his name is Smith or Steve or something like that. When had Dave’s hand gotten to Sollux’s chest, more or less hugging him from behind? There was no reason for his hand to be there. Take it away, get back to thinking about lame-looking drummers. That’s it. No, wait, Dave realized, something wasn’t right- he shouldn’t be kissing Sollux’s neck, that was not part of CD browsing, oops, too late.

The troll took notice of Dave’s movements, and he was sure he knew it before the human did. The kid tended to function on a kind of autopilot when he was deprived - it was actually really, painfully amusing. Sollux ran his tongue over his fangs thoughtfully as he reached for one disk, flipping it over to examine the track list of what he thought looked like an interesting band. The hands wandering over him were ignored, completely and blatantly, and he continued speaking as though nothing was happening. 

“I’m not thuch a fan of thothe. They all theem thtupid and redundant. Jutht becauthe the Backthtreet Boyth did a few thongth about breaking up, doethn’t mean shit; they altho did a shit ton jutht for the thake of being theckthual,” after all, those were some of his favorites. 

It was when Dave’s lips pressed to his neck that the Gemini finally reacted. He tensed up considerably, spine going completely rigid, and cast a quick glance around to see if anyone was watching his boyfriend’s show of affection. ”Dave,” he hissed dangerously, jerking his body away and striding a bit further down the aisle. He cast a glare at the kid, scolding. ”You lotht, remember?” And he was definitely not breaking his vow now, not in public. Where there were people. Watching.

Dave stood for a moment, trying hard not to look too dejected, before following Sollux. He stopped an appropriate distance away, shoving his hands in his pockets and fixing the troll with his best I-Don’t-Care coolkid stare. “Just a suggestion,” he shrugged, turning to look noncholantly at some CD on the shelf beside him. “I really don’t know why you’re being so damn stubborn about this, babe.” He turned back to see Sollux’s reaction, caring significanly more than he would have liked. He /missed/ touching the Gemini, without being ignored or pushed away if he went too far. It made him feel pushy and needy, and he hated it. Why couldn’t his little shit of a boyfriend admit that he wanted to be fucked into a wall already? Because it was killing him. He had to take control of the situation again, had to get things back under control. Had to work away at Sollux’s will.  
“Also, the Backstreet Boys wouldn’t know sexual if it burrowed it’s way up their collective ass. Have you seen those ugly mugs?” Dave shook his head in mock disgust. And then, moving before the Gemini could catch him, he moved into Sollux’s personal space and ran a thumb over those thin black lips. “They’ve got nothing on you.” Showering compliments wasn’t his style, but if some not-at-all subtle flirtation was what it took to get back in Sollux’s pants, so be it.

Sollux knew exactly what Dave was going for. It went without saying that, while the very idea that he “knew he wanted” to let the kid fuck his brains out was embarrassing in some aspects, it was also extremely true. He was also one hundred and ten percent bent on not giving in to the aching, burning need. Face flushing at the human’s nonchalant attitude about the whole thing, the troll huffed and narrowed his eyes a little. It had been funny at first to see Dave squirm and wine and bitch about this. While it was still pretty damn hilarious, it was times like this that tested Sollux’s patience. Even if it was completely his fault in the first place. There was a time and a place to try and seduce him, and when he was already irritable (how he hated being out in public) the blond was certainly not going to see many results. 

Before he could stop Dave, the kid was across the aisle, thumbing over his lips, and the Gemini’s flush darkened as he forced himself not to step back or react otherwise. Instead, he let out a derisive snort. ”Thmooth, Thtrider,” he muttered sarcastically. ”You thpend all morning coming up with that one?” A brow arched in question, and Sollux turned his face away, free from his boyfriend’s hand. He smirked just a tad. ”You’re really thlipping. Thith whole ‘cockblocking’ thing ith really thtarting to wear on you, ithn’t it?”

Leaning up a little, he did quite possibly the worst thing he could have done to a sexually frustrated Dave Strider. His split tongue flicked out, catching the very bottom of the blond’s earlobe, and he purred, “Wouldn’t it be perfect if that coolkid fathade of yourth thnapped right in the middle of thith mall?” Before Dave could react, the troll drew away again, that smirk still fixed in place as he turned again and picked his way towards the next bin.

Dave felt his entire body stiffen as heat flashed through him, completely too strong a reaction to have to one stupid little lick. But oh, fuck, that /voice./ Dave resisted the urge to snarl, forcing himself to cock his head to the side in an expression that might be mistaken as noncholancy. “Not so much wearing as getting old,” he replied, unable to stop a tiny bit of annoyance from creeping into his voice. “You keep pulling out the same bag of tricks to use again and again and before you know it it’ll be all stained and torn. Who knows, maybe I’ll be the one to rip it.” A definitely threatening edge had crept into Dave’s voice by the end of the sentence, and he peered over his shades at Sollux, allowing the troll to get a full view of his eyes. Red eyes might not have as dramatic a reaction on a troll as on a human, but they still had an affect. And, taking in the Gemini’s disgustingly smug expression, Dave realized that, oh shit, he was right. His coolkid facade was stretched to breaking point, but he wasn’t about to turn into a begging, needy mess like Sollux probably expected… no, Dave decided, glancing quickly around the store. He was going to do something very, very different.

They were near the back corner of the store, and there- perfect- was a gap between two shelves where they didn’t quite meet. It was just an hour before closing time for the mall, and the store was hardly crowded- in fact, Dave noted, there was nobody else in sight. The tall shelves of CDs blocked them from anyone who didn’t actually walk down the aisle.

And that, in the end, was what decided it. Dave was on Sollux in an instant, grabbing his wrists to pin them on either side of the troll’s head, slamming him against the wall between the shelves with enough force to bruise. His knee moved to grind in between the troll’s legs, rough and demanding, and he let his pokerface finally fall away to reveal a furious smirk. “Wouldn’t it be perfect if that asshole facade of yours snapped right in the middle of this mall?” he breathed. Mocking.

Dave moved so fast, the troll barely had a handle on what was actually happening. By the time he caught on he was already pinned to the wall, that bruising grip around his wrists, a feral snarl ripping from his throat on instinct of being “attacked” more than anything else. Sollux squirmed and wriggled, about to open his mouth and let out a string of expletives and other frustrated sounds when the blond’s knee moved so harshly against his clothed nook and bulge. What may have started out as an irritated sound morphed into a heady groan, before the Gemini’s jaw snapped closed and he tried to crane his neck to glance over Dave’s shoulder.

“What the actual fuck,” he snarled quietly, beyond thankful that no one else was looking. His pulse picked up pace at the idea of someone catching them like this, suggestive in all the correct ways, and his squirming turned into him being completely uncomfortable with the idea. Somehow, though, the situation - and that flash of expression over his boyfriend’s face - was fucking hot. Maybe it really had been too long since they’d had sex. ”Dave, don’t you dare…there’th people here. You /wouldn’t/.” 

It was quickly becoming apparent that Sollux seemed to forget - never, ever challenge a Strider. 

Dave smirked, not trying to hide his expressions- he wasn’t holding himself back now. He was taking what he wanted, goddamnit. He had had enough of the Gemini jerking him around, teasing one moment and pushing away the next. So no, he wasn’t about to stop. Fuck anyone else at the mall, and fuck what Sollux was saying. “Try me,” he growled, not even bothering to kiss at the troll’s mouth before moving down to bite hard at that pale grey neck- it was, as always, far more difficult to draw blood from the tough alien skin than it should have been, but Dave managed, grinding his teeth in. He bit deliberately high up, places Sollux wouldn’t even be able to cover with a scarf- no, this was a reminder that Dave Strider was not to be fucked with, and he wasn’t about to let the Gemini hide it away under cloth. 

Dave’s fingernails dug into narrow wrists- still too blunt at this angle to draw blood no matter how much he tried, but he could still make it sting. He ran his tongue over the bite marks, tasting blood, grinding his leg in again, pressing their bodies into the wall as if they could phase through it. Dave had no idea what was happening behind him- a crowd could have gathered for all he cared. But let Sollux worry about that, the bastard deserved it. Because right now, he wasn’t about to stop.

The yelp of surprised pain that slipped from the Gemini’s throat terrified him. Sollux tried to clamp his jaw shut again, making an honest attempt to stifle the noises that were coming out of him already as he reached up quickly and dug his claws into Dave’s shoulders. Fuck, fuck, fuck, this kid, he knew absolutely everything to do to turn the troll into a miserable mess of worthless goo, even when they were in the middle of the store, and he wanted nothing more than to shove Dave away and yell and swear and—

The attitude, the tongue and teeth on his skin, and the way the human pressed his body up against the Gemini’s was fucking sexy as sin. Sollux sank his fangs into his lower lip, tipping his head back and hissing darkly as he rolled his hips up against Dave’s knee. Asshole. His claws sank in even deeper, dragging down the blond’s back as he wondered just how long he would have to hide to keep those hickies from being common knowledge. ”You will forever be—ngh—shamed, with the—” He couldn’t focus. Words, what were they? ”—the fact that yoouuufuck—you didn’t honor the bet you lotht—ow, fuck Dave, that hurt—!” 

Oh god, he was doomed.

The troll’s words barely registered to Dave- he had better things to do, things like grinding hard into those deliciously sharp hips, dragging his tongue roughly up the side of Sollux's neck… he slid a hand under the troll’s shirt, raking fingernails down a soft stomach. Still no blood, goddammit, but definite scratch marks. He finally lifted his mouth for just long enough to snarl “shut up, asshole” before moving his other hand up to those horns- oh, those horns, the most convenient inventions in the troll universe. He pulled at them roughly, using them to tug Sollux’s head in for a passionate, vicious kiss that was more teeth than lip. Dave could taste blood again, but was it his or Sollux’s? He couldn't bring himself to care as he busied himself with running his tongue over the troll’s sharp teeth, tracing their dangerous shape- all the while his brain screaming for more, repeating /mine mine mine/ in an almost desperate shout. Dave moved his hand up farther, pushing up fabric- he wasn’t insane enough to actually strip Sollux in the middle of the mall, as unfortunate as that was- and raked his fingernails down again and, yes, there was blood that time. Dave moved the hand back to grope Sollux’s ass, pushing their bodies against each other, and fuck, there was so much damn /fabric/ in the way. So unnecessary.

Holy shit. Sollux could not remember the last time he found the human this /desperate/. His body reacted in all the wrong ways for the time and place, shuddering in anticipation and arching away from the wall to grind against Dave, and fuck, he really needed to do something useful besides sitting there and moaning and taking all of this. His tongue curled around the blond’s the second it intruded his mouth, pulling the appendage forward and grazing his fangs back over it, tasting the tang of blood. His moans, loud and dripping with want, need, something animalistic in nature, were muffled by the human’s mouth as they kissed, and claws removed themselves from shoulders only to retaliate for the stinging tracks of broken skin over his stomach.

The Gemini’s reach was limited at that angle, claws scrambling at the skin above the rise of Dave’s jeans as he tried to cast another glance up over the blond’s shoulder. He could have sworn he heard footsteps, someone coming towards them, the unbearable assault of blinding pleasure from the grip on his horns mixing with the chill of dread that they were going to get caught. It was such a complex feeling, and even the possessive way Dave’s mouth was working his couldn’t distract him. He made sure to draw blood at the kid’s hips, rolling his own hips forward roughly and grinding far too hard against the front of Strider’s jeans. So he wanted to play it rough, did he? Sollux could handle that. 

Raising bloody scratches across his boyfriend’s stomach shouldn’t be so fucking /satisfying./ Dave couldn’t help but moan, low and still threatening, into Sollux’s mouth. Fuck, it had been too long since they’d done something like this- desperate and rough and painfully hot. Dave tugged the troll’s horns forward to stop him from glancing away- no, that wasn’t allowed. Dave gave one of the longer horns a quick stroke, base to tip, gripping tightly as he rolled his hips again and, oh fuck, okay, these pants officially had to get out of the way.

Dave reached down to fumble with Sollux’s zipper, popping open the button and sliding a hand inside to feel for the familiar tentacles. Fuck, yes, there they were, and that cleared up all remaining doubts he’d had over whether or not Sollux was enjoying this. Sollux was definitely enoying this a whole lot, if the way the tendrils curled over his fingers were any indication. He palmed roughly at the writhing mass, refusing to stroke properly, before pulling back for another moment to undo his own fly. A prickle of nervousness hit him, because jesus, what if someone actually caught them fucking? That wasn’t getting-kicked-out-of-the-mall bad, that was getting-arrested bad. But then his fingers brushed his own erection and he couldn’t care, he just needed Sollux /now./

Sollux’s head tipped back and, for the love of fuck, he moaned. The sound was loud and drawn-out and he would be so mortified for it when he realized that they were still in the store, in a moment or two. But fuck, Dave was taking control, and while the troll had never admitted aloud to a need to be dominated, jesus christ it was the hottest thing. He let his tentacles coil and curl around the blond’s fingers, squeezing tightly and tugging insistently, trying to coax him into doing more than just /palming/, for fuck’s sake. ”Dave—” the sound came out soft and choked, and the troll reached back up to claw down the blond’s arms. Son of a bitch, the kid was really going to go through with this.

Panic welled up inside of him when he caught Dave unzipping his pants, shoving just enough of the denim out of the way so that his raging hard-on became obvious. And while Sollux wanted nothing more than to have that thing inside of him, fucking him mindlessly into that wall, /they were in a store in the mall/. There had to be some kind of legal something that said this was really fucking stupid and dangerous. ”Dave, damn it, we can’t do thith—ahn!—here!” His voice was wavering already, claws digging into wrists and trying to avoid any major arteries. ”F-fuck— they’re going to catch uth—” 

Even though Sollux was echoing the exact same thoughts that had run through Dave’s mind moments ago, somehow hearing them out loud- and in such a fantastic, pleading voice, holy shit- made it easy for Dave to discard them and shove them aside. He struggled to find his voice, and when he did, it was hardly more than a murmur. “They’ll- nhh- catch us faster if you keep shouting. Do you want me to stop?” He knew full well that they were both out of control- Sollux, no matter how stubborn a bastard he could be, was completely getting off on this. Dave moved his hands so that he could lift Sollux up, tugging those long legs around his waist and pressing them even harder into the wall to absorb most of the weight. He moved his hand to lift Sollux’s tentacles out of the way, finally spreading his fingers apart to let the tendrils move and twine through them. He lined himself up, smirking over his shades again, and, then, finally, he was shoving himself in.

“Ohhhhhhfuck.” He couldn’t help it, even as he tried to stifle his noise- the pounding of his heart in his ears drowned out everything else, and fuck yes, it was fantastic. Dave grabbed hold of a horn again, yanking Sollux’s mouth up to meet his, rough and clumsy and fantastic- he drew out and slammed in again, barely stifling another groan.

When Dave kept moving forward despite the obvious snarls and insistance that he stop, Sollux knew it was a lost cause. But oh god, he would be a horrible, dirty liar if he said he wasn’t going to enjoy every second of this. Because when Dave got this needy, there was nothing slow or boring about it. Digging his heels into the blond’s hips and shifting his back against the wall a little, the troll was just opening his mouth to protest - the sound that came out was far different. A growling, snarling moan dropped from his lips as his boyfriend thrust roughly into him, his head nearly thrown back when he was grabbed by the horn and yanked back into a violent kiss. 

The sounds slipping from his lips were lost to the human’s mouth, his tongue and fangs tracing lips and exploring and curling around Dave’s own tongue. Sollux rolled his hips down again, again, into each thrust as the blond picked up pace, and he had to force himself to keep the mewls and pants and begging locked up inside of his throat. Fuck. If it were even a thing that could happen, which the Gemini was completely unsure of, he would believe that being backed into a corner in the music store- under the threat of getting caught- was just making this ten times as incredible. Claws burrowed into shoulders again, bringing blood up to stain the fabric of the human’s shirt as he bit at Dave’s lower lip.

Dave pressed against Sollux as if he were intent on merging their bodies together, his kisses deep and ferocious. He moved quickly, roughly, everything hurried from the threat of being caught. He was seriously nervous about this- if he were thinking more rationally, he would never have continued. But with this mewling troll staring at him, all wide eyes and blood-stained lips… fuck, he couldn’t have stopped if he’d tried. The tense worry he could feel in Sollux’s body combined with the desperate way the troll was kissing him was the hottest fucking thing he’d ever experienced. 

In the very back of Dave’s mind he noted a new song coming on the radio, but he couldn’t have said which one or even what genre- his head was full of panting, blood rushing, resisting the urge to moan again. He moved faster, faster, wanting to make this good, make Sollux realize how incredibly stupid it had been to starve themselves of this for so long. But now, this feeling of claws digging into his shoulders, fangs nipping at his tongue… it was almost worth the wait. Almost. Dave bit down on Sollux’s lower lip again. He tugged at dark hair, stroked at familiar horns. The noises he made were stifled and small, but they were there, pants and curses and tiny moans. Because fuck, this was fantastic.

Damn Strider for deciding they had to break the tension in public - there were so many /noises/ Sollux had to force back, had to swallow, and all of the pent up aggression he was accumulating because of that was going to leak out one way or another. Pulling his mouth away from the lust-laden kisses, he held back a stangled whine as Dave drove deeper with his sharp movements. The troll dipped his head, burying his face into the crook of the blond’s neck and shoulder, and bit down hard. Delicate human skin broke, blood dripping onto the Gemini’s split tongue, and he didn’t let go, he couldn’t. This was the only way he could be muffled.

The same dread from before buzzed in the back of his mind as he urged himself, ‘hurry, hurry, finish, you’re going to get caught,’ calves wrapping tighter around the human’s waist as he rolled his hips down in time with Dave’s thrusts. Finally, his jaw relented, fangs sliding out of the fresh wound as his breath came in heavy, uneven pants against the broken skin. ”D-Dave, come on, for fuck’th th-thake—” Sollux’s voice pitched quietly, strained and breathy as his heart thundered in his ears. He heard nothing but the beating of his heart, and the dull ‘thuds’ of his back against the wall every time Dave moved.

It was impossible for Dave to hold back a yelp as fangs dug into his neck- every instinct in his body screaming /danger, danger, get away/ even as he pushed closer. He could feel every last breath, moan, and whimper from Sollux’s lips, and despite the pain, Dave was almost dissapointed when the fangs pulled away. But not for long, because the sound of Sollux’s voice high pitched and breathy made him forget everything else. He couldn’t reply, couldn’t do much of anything but pant and thrust and grip Sollux’s horn even tighter, his nervousness rising into something almost like panic. Yeah, they’d been here far too long, they were definitely going to get caught and arrested and it would be all his fault, fuck. He had to finish this. 

Pulling out almost all the way and raising his head to look at Sollux through his shades again, Dave's mouth quirked into an expression that was part snarl, part smirk, and all asshole. He didn’t trust himself to say anything, so he let his gaze serve as a warning before he reached up and bit down hard on the side of Sollux’s horn, his teeth clacking against the hard surface, as he thrust in as deeply as he could. Fuuuuuck, yes, not much longer now. Dave was determined to hold on until Sollux came, though, so he licked at the horn again- difficult to do while still thrusting- tugging at hair as his other hand dug fingernails into the Gemini’s thigh.

Oops, there went Sollux's teeth again. Sinking his teeth into flesh just a little further down from the first bite wound, his breath hitched in his throat as another, louder moan nearly choked him. Fuck, he was so close, fuck, /fuck/—the teeth clicking against Sollux's horn, followed by that talented tongue, made his insides practically squirm with pleasure and he let himself grind down hard into the next thrust. It actually hurt, it was so deep, but it was perfect and wonderful and with a couple more like that he was purring and whimpering Dave’s name. 

More curses dropped from the desperate troll’s lips, his voice bordering on hysterics just out of panic alone. But it was only another moment before his release hit him, hard and fast, genetic material staining their skin and shirts and /holy shit they were going to have to leave the store like that/—Sollux swallowed, tasting blood on his tongue and in the back of his throat as his heavy breathing laced with a constant, high-pitched whine. The Gemini’s shaking fingers gripped onto Dave’s shoulders, claws still burrowing beneath the skin as he rode out his climax, his entire body trembling by then. 

If anyone was to ever ask who came first that time, Dave would have sworn up and down that it was Sollux. But honestly, he wasn’t so sure. Because the moment Sollux tensed up, Dave was gone, gone so far that he could see only white and hear only his thudding heart for a long, endless moment. And then he was back, and he was slumped against Sollux, and his breath was coming far too fast and holy shit that had been incredible. Dave licked his lips, leaning into the feeling of Sollux’s tongue, his hand untangling from short black hair to press against the shelf…

of CDs.

Because they were still in a store.

In the middle of the mall.

Fuck.

All the Gemini could think of was the light taste of salt when he pulled his fangs away from Dave’s skin and licked at the wounds, the ice cold dread settling in his gut over the buzz of post-orgasm when he realized they were still in the store, dichromatic eyes hazy even as they tried to glance over the human’s shoulder and see if anyone was watching—  
—Fuck, besides that one horrified woman who had just caught on and darted back towards the counter.

While he really had to admit, sex with Dave was the best addiction in the world and he was under no circumstances ready to give it up, they were in some serious trouble if they didn’t get their pants back up. ”D-Dave, thomeone thaw uth, let’th fucking go already.”

Dave was already halfway into panic mode when Sollux’s words registered, and he pulled away with burning cheeks. It took a hell of a lot to make Dave embarassed, but being caught fucking in the mall definitely counted. He fumbled to do his jeans back up, staring in dismay at the wet yellow stain on the front of his shirt. Goddammit.

Not that the stain was the only problem. He had bloody rips in the back of his shirt in the shape of claws, and his lips and neck were covered in red bitemarks. A blind man would be able to tell they’d just fucked.

Dave swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, casting around for a possibility. The store was pretty large, but there was no way they’d be able to slip out unnoticed, plus they had to traverse the entire mall and the bus home…

Aha.

“This way,” Dave hissed, leading the way toward the washroom at the back of the store. A temporary solution, but it was better than trying to stroll out the front door with still-fresh blood dripping from their lips.

Taking an extra few moments to gain his bearings, his legs still kind of shaking a little, the troll yanked his own jeans back up and fixed the button and zipper. Rolling his own stained shirt back down over the scratch marks, Sollux cast another glance over the store, spotting over the shelves that particular woman having words with the cashier. Shit. Cursing under his breath, he turned and tripped after Dave, ducking low and leaning against the heavy door once they were safely inside the public bathroom. 

His chest was heaving, he was sticky with sweat, blood, and his own genetic material, and he still couldn’t shake the dizzy high that came with such a quick, violent round of sex. Sollux’s head was still spinning a little as he tried to catch his breath, heart pounding in left over panic. Dichromatic eyes slipped over to catch sight of his partner in crime, and after a long moment of standing there in near-silence, the troll couldn’t help himself.

He started laughing.

The noise was breathless at first, and he lifted a hand to slip his glasses off, pressing his palm over his eyes and just… laughing. It was hilarious. Despite the tapering-off freak out session of getting caught, it was all just so fucking /funny/. 

“Jethuth Chritht,” Sollux’s laughter slipped off into airy words. ”We are /never/ doing that again.”


End file.
